


You Can Sing If you Want To

by Jaredthedragon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredthedragon/pseuds/Jaredthedragon
Summary: Sara is hit by a blast during a mission and can only communicate by singing.





	You Can Sing If you Want To

Sara thought that it would be a simple mission, just an easy tag, and bagging of the anachronism and that was it but something went wrong. As she gives chase and is hit by a strange green light that knocks her on her butt. When she gets up Zari and Amaya help her as she dusts herself off.

"Are you ok?" Zari asked.

"Yes, Zari I'm ok," Sara says singing.

"Ok, I don't know why she did that."

"Let's get her to waverider," Amaya said.

"Oh, goodie were going back to the waverider."

"Let's hurry," Zari said.

Back on the waverider Sara is sitting in the med bay as Gideon scans her over.

"So what's going on?" Zari asked.

"Don't worry, Zari I'm ok," Sara responds. She was still responding to everyone by signing and if they didn't find a way to reverse this soon, Zari thought she was going to go insane if she didn't kill Sara first.

"I have good news and bad news, which one would you like to hear first?" Gideon asked.

"The good news." Amaya and Zari said at the same time.

"The good news is that the effects that captain Lance is under are temporary. The bad news is that this could go on for a while."

"Anyway to make sure that it doesn't take that long?" Zari asked. Before Gideon could respond, Ava portals into the med bay to scold The Legends.

"Ok, what did you morons do this time?" Ava asked.

"Oh, Ava's mad." Sara sang.

"Why is she doing that?"

"Take make a long story short, she was hit by this green light during a mission and now everyone time she says something she sings," Zari explained.

"And how long do we have to put up with this?" Ava asked.

"Gideon said it could go on for days," Amaya added.

"Great!"

"There is a way to reverse it, but Agent Sharpe may not like it." Gideon chimed in.

"How come?"

"Because it involves Captain Lance singing to you, she's has something she wants to get off her chest."

"And that's it."

"Yes."

"Then let's get this over with," Ava said as she takes Sara by the hand and leads her to the bridge. Once they're alone. Sara starts to sing.

*Dig if you will the picture  
Of you and I engaged in a kiss  
The sweat of your body covers me  
Can you my darling  
Can you picture this?

Dream, if you can, a courtyard  
An ocean of violets in bloom  
Animals strike curious poses  
They feel the heat  
The heat between me and you

How can you just leave me standing?  
Alone in a world that's so cold (so cold)  
Maybe I'm just too demanding  
Maybe I'm just like my father, too bold  
Maybe you're just like my mother  
She's never satisfied (she's never satisfied)  
Why do we scream at each other?  
This is what it sounds like   
When doves cry

Touch if you will my stomach  
Feel how it trembles inside  
You've got the butterflies all tied up  
Don't make me chase you  
Even doves have pride*

Then Sara starts dancing and either Ava is imagining things or The music is still playing in the background. When the music stops. Ava is stunned, she can't believe it. She never knew that Sara was so talented

"Good news, Agent Sharpe, Sara is back to normal."

"Thank you, Gideon." Ava reply.

"I guess we should talk now," Sara announced.

"Yeah, I think we should," Ava responds.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be out tomorrow.


End file.
